<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetheart by nuudelipurnukka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892952">Sweetheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuudelipurnukka/pseuds/nuudelipurnukka'>nuudelipurnukka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumping enhypen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Cute, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jungwon is a baby, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Sick Character, Sick Yang Jungwon, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuudelipurnukka/pseuds/nuudelipurnukka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwon is sick.</p><p>Taking pills is hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki &amp; Yang Jungwon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon &amp; Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Yang Jungwon, Yang Jungwon &amp; Everyone, Yang Jungwon/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumping enhypen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something kept shifting beside him so much, that it ended up waking him up from his slumber.</p><p> <br/>
A little reluctantly, Sunghoon opened his eyes only to be met with darkness around him. He figured that it was still nighttime and everyone else was sleeping too.<br/>
 </p><p>Well, not everyone.</p><p> <br/>
The constant shifting that had woken him up started again and Sunghoon brought his gaze on the boy that was laying between him and Jay.</p><p> <br/>
"Jungwon?" Sunghoon's voice rang softly inside the room, afraid of waking the others.</p><p> <br/>
The said boy stilled on his arms for a moment before Sunghoon heard a quiet "Sorry for waking you up, hyung."<br/>
 </p><p>"Let's go back to sleep," Sunghoon suggested and ran his hand through the younger's hair.</p><p> <br/>
The older of the two froze at the heat he felt under his finger tips. He pressed his whole palm against Jungwon's forehead. "Are you sick?"</p><p> <br/>
"I'm fine."</p><p> <br/>
"You're burning up!" Sunghoon hissed and left his hand to rest on Jungwon's left cheeck.</p><p> <br/>
"'M fine, hyung..." Jungwon answered sleepily and nuzzled his burning head closer into the taller's cold hand. "I'll sleep if off."</p><p> <br/>
"I'll go get you some medicine, so when you wake up you'll feel a lot better," Sunghoon said before detaching himself from Jungwon to stand up.</p><p> <br/>
"No..." a paniced whimper was heard from the younger. "Don't leave me."</p><p> <br/>
"I'll be right back," Sunghoon smiled sadly even though he doubted that Jungwon could even see it in the dark. "It will only take a minute."</p><p> <br/>
"I– I don't– please..." Jungwon hesitated and extended his arm weakly towards now sitting Sunghoon. "I don't want to be alone."</p><p> <br/>
"Sweetheart you aren't alone," Sunghoon chuckled as the smaller boy weakly fisted Sunghoon's sweater. "But seriously, I need to take your temperature and give you medicine. I promise it will make you feel better."<br/>
 </p><p>Sunghoon grabbed Jungwon's wrist to detach the younger's grip from his sweater. It made Jungwon panic for some odd reason that Sunghoon couldn't understand.<br/>
 </p><p>"H-hyung... please d-don't go," the sick boy cried and Sunghoon's heart shattered. "No want alone."<br/>
 </p><p>Sunghoon's chest swelled finding it cute at how the younger stopped forming full sentences. But he quickly frowned because he really needed to take care of the boy but it was kind of hard when the latter didn't allow him to leave.</p><p> <br/>
"You won't be alone," he shushed Jungwon and wiped his tears with his thumbs before nudging Jay that was sleeping peacefully next to them.</p><p> <br/>
"What?"<br/>
 </p><p>"Jungwon's sick."</p><p> <br/>
At that, the oldest one awake shot up on the bed. "What?" he repeated.<br/>
 </p><p>But Sunghoon ignored him, reverting his attention back to Jungwon. "Hey sweetheart. I'm gonna go now, is that okay?"</p><p> <br/>
The smallest one of the three shook his head and tightened his death grip on Sunghoon's sweater.<br/>
 </p><p>"No alone," he repeated.<br/>
 </p><p>Jay cooed and Sunghoon rephrased his sentence. "You need to turn around. Jay hyung is right next to you."<br/>
 </p><p>Jungwon's big eyes opened and looked up to Sunghoon. The frown on his face never left but atleast Sunghoon was a one step closer to get the medicine.</p><p> <br/>
"My poor baby, come here," Jay spread his arms and waited for Jungwon to turn around. With help from Sunghoon, the younger turned around slowly and Jay wasted no time on scooping the smaller into his arms.<br/>
 </p><p>Sunghoon made a quick run to the bathroom where they had their medicine cabinet and pulled out a thermometer and a pack of fever reducers. He also fetched a glass of water from the kitchen before returning to their room.<br/>
 </p><p>Jay was running his hand up and down on Jungwon's back when Sunghoon came back.<br/>
 </p><p>"Sweetheart", Sunghoon whispered and ran his hand trough the called boy's sweaty locks.<br/>
 </p><p>Jungwon opened his tired eyes and was manhandled by Jay into a sitting position.The small boy let out a strangled cry of the sudden change of position, which made Sunghoon wince.<br/>
 </p><p>"Shhh baby, we need to take your temperature," Jay whispered into Jungwon's ear and patted his head. "Can you open your mouth fir Sunghoon?"<br/>
 </p><p>The youngest of the three nodded weakly and blinked sleepily as he opened his mouth for Sunghoon to place the thermometer.<br/>
 </p><p>While waiting for the thermometer to beep, Jay moved to sit up behind Jungwon so the he could lean against his chest. As soon as Jungwon's back hit the older's chest, his eyes closed.<br/>
 </p><p>"Hey you can't sleep yet," Sunghoon let out a low laugh as he nudged the smaller's shoulder. Jungwon just blinked back at him slowly as an answer.<br/>
 </p><p>The thermometer beeped, and Jay gently pulled it out from Jungwon's mouth.<br/>
 </p><p>"38,4" Jay read and Sunghoon sighed.<br/>
 </p><p>"That's not good."<br/>
 </p><p>Sunghoon took one pill from the fever reducer packet and handed it and the glass of water to the youngest.<br/>
 </p><p>Jungwon blinked at the items before shaking his head with a quiet "no" falling from his lips.<br/>
 </p><p>"What do you mean 'no'?" Sunghoon blinked back and shifted his gaze between the only other two awake.<br/>
 </p><p>"No pill," the smallest one replied and snuggled closer to Jay.<br/>
 </p><p>"Oh!" Jay hissed lowly slapping his hand against his forehead as he remembered something. "He doesn't like to take pills."</p><p> <br/>
Sunghoon's face fell. "But this is the only medicine we have!"</p><p> <br/>
"Baby," Jay diverted his attention back to the sick boy. "Could you take one tiny pill? Only one. Can you do it for hyungs?"</p><p> <br/>
Jay was speaking to Jungwon like to a child and Sunghoon found it amusing.<br/>
 </p><p>"Sweetheart," Sunghoon joined the coaxing of the younger to take the pill. "Hyung will cuddle you as much as you want if you take it..."<br/>
 </p><p>Jungwon's eyes widened at that and he took another glance on the items on Sunghoon's hands. Then he made a slow nod and opened his mout enough for Sunghoon to drop the pill inside his mouth. Sunghoon then quickly held the glass on Jungwon's lips, the younger's hand coming to stabilize himself on top of Sunghoon's.<br/>
 </p><p>Jay cooed. Sunghoon died a little internally. Jungwon was adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon struggled to swallow the pill and when Sunghoon thought that he had managed to get it down and removed the glass from the other's lips, Jungwon stayed still for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Then out of nowhere, the youngest gagged and vomited the water back up with the pill onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Me sor– sorry," Jungwon started to cry immediately. He hid his face behind his hands and cried harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, it's alright baby. Don't cry, it's okay," Jay comforted the youngest and gathered him in his arms to move him away from the mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?" Sunghoon heard a tiny whisper from the other side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Riki go back to sleep," Sunghoon whispered back to the woken up maknae.</p><p> </p><p>The younger didn't of course listen and sat up from still sleeping Sunoo's arms. "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jungwon isn't feeling his best," and as if to prove his statement the mentioned boy let out a heart shattering whimper from Jay's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon sighed and turned to Riki. "He vomited on the bed, can you go get new duvet covers?"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon's cried didn't stop and it made Sunghoon stress. He walked over to the sick boy and held his hot head between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart please don't cry," Sunghoon cooed and ran his thumbs on the younger's cheecks. "It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"'M t-tired, hyun– hyung," Jungwon curled into hinself on Jay's arms. "H-hyung won't c-cuddle me any– anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon frowned at that and Jay loosened his grip around the youngest. It only made Jungwon cry harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Me want cuddles," he cried and tried to tighten Jay's grip around him again with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Riki popped back up into the room and held out new duvet covers for Sunghoon to take, but the older didn't take them as he was so invested on making Jungwon feel better. So Riki took it up on himself to clean the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon's cries changed into whimpers before he spoke. "Hyung s-said cuddles if I t-take the p-pill."</p><p> </p><p>Jay made a hum of understandment as Jungwon cried about failing to take the pill and wrapped his hands around Jungwon again. "Baby you'll still get cuddles, don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon placed his hand again on Jungwon's forhead and shook his head. "I think his fever is going up. He needs to take the medicine."</p><p> </p><p>"No–" Jungwon started but didn't even get to finish because Sunghoon started to hush him and patting his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart it'll make you feel better."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon relaxed against Jay's chest. "I'm s-so tired," he hiccuped.</p><p> </p><p>"I know baby, I know," Jay comforted. "But you need to take it."</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon gave the younger a new pill and sat next to him with the glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon took a deep breath before popping the pill into his mouth and drinking some water after with Sunghoon's help.</p><p> </p><p>After he was done, Jay shifted the sick boy to lean over the edge of the bed just in case he would vomit again and ruin Riki's hard work of cleaning the bed.</p><p> </p><p>A long silence fell between the four of them as they waited in anticipation for Jungwon's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, when Riki was sure that Jungwon would keep it down, he dove to hug him. "Good job, hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon nuzzled his face against the crook of Riki's neck and the sight of it made Sunghoon want to coo.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, time to sleep," Sunghoon clapped his hands together. It was like 4 am and he was exhausted, and no doubt that the others were too.</p><p> </p><p>The maknae detached his hold on the older reluctantly before moving back to his initial position in Sunoo's arms. The older hummed in his sleep and Sunghoon watched as he adorably tightened his hold around Riki.</p><p> </p><p>His attention was grabbed when he heard a tiny "Sunghoon hyung" behind him and whipped his head around.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon made weak grabby hands towards him and pouted. "H-hyung cuddle."</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon let out a low laugh before lying on the bed and wrapping the adorable boy in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Jay lied down on Jungwon's other side and also wrapped his arms around the sick boy.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon's cheeck was squished against Sunghoon's chest as he was being sandwiched between the two of them. Sunghoon wanted to die from the cuteness overload.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>